Pillar of Autumn (Level)
Looking for Pillar of Autumn, the ship? |Objective='Part 01: The ''Pillar of Autumn' *None; cutscene only. '''Part 02: Reveille' *Complete the training diagnostic *Find Captain Keyes on the Bridge Part 03: AI Constructs and Cyborgs first! *Get off the Pillar of Autumn |enemies= *Elites (Minor, Major) *Grunts (Minor, Major) }} The Pillar of Autumn is the first level of Halo: Combat Evolved. As the Master Chief, you must make your way to the bridge of the titular ship, then find your way off the ship. This level is modified depending on the difficulty chosen. Sergeant Johnson makes different speeches at the beginning of the level, one for each difficulty. In Easy and Normal, the player goes through a testing diagnostic, showing the bare basics of controls. In Heroic and Legendary, it is skipped, and the player immediately heads out to find Captain Keyes. In Easy and Normal, the motion sensor and grenades are disabled until certain moments in the level. In Heroic and Legendary, they can be used right from the start. Usable Weapons *M6D Pistol *MA5B Assault Rifle *Plasma Pistol *Plasma Rifle *M9 HE-DP Frag Grenade *Plasma Grenade (Heroic, Legendary and Co-op only) Non-drivable Vehicles *Warthog (Cutscene only) *Pelican (Cutscene only) *Scorpion (Cutscene only) *Boarding Craft *Longsword (Cutscene only) *Bumblebee *Pillar of Autumn Power-Ups *Overshield *Health Pack Mission Objectives Reveille *Complete the training diagnostic *Find Captain Keyes on the Bridge AI Constructs and Cyborgs first! *Get off the Pillar of Autumn Transcript Part 01: The Pillar of Autumn .]] ''{fades into space; Halo is visible above Threshold} {slowly turns and zooms in onto the Pillar of Autumn} Captain Keyes: "Cortana, all I need to know, is did we lose them." Cortana: "I think we both know the answer to that." {inside ship, see the captain} Captain Keyes: {sigh} "We made a blind jump, how did they--" Cortana: ' "Get here first? The Covenant ships have always been faster. As for tracking us all the way from Reach, at light speed, my maneuvering options were limited." {the captain begins pacing around, looking at screens} '''Captain Keyes: "We were running dark, yes? Cortana: "Until we decelerated. No one could have missed the hole we tore in subspace." {pause, the captain looks at a crewman's screen} "They were waiting for us on the far side of the planet." Captain Keyes: "So, where do we stand?" Cortana: "Our fighters are mopping up the last of their recon picket now, nothing serious. But, I've isolated approach signatures from multiple CCS-class battle groups, make it 3 capital ships per group. And in about 90 seconds they'll be all over us." Captain Keyes: "Well that's it then. Bring the ship back up to combat alert alpha. I want everyone at their stations." Cortana: "Everyone, sir?" Captain Keyes: "Everyone." {everyone runs to their stations} Captain Keyes: "And Cortana?" {Cortana appears} Cortana: "Hmm?" Captain Keyes: "Let's give our old friends a warm welcome." Cortana: "I've already begun." {transition through Cortana's face into Marines preparing. 'Cortana:' "Attention: All combat personnel, please report to your action stations." ''(Next to the Marines is Echo 419.) Cortana: "5th platoon, secure airlocks on Deck 11. 14th platoon, rendezvous with 22nd tactical at bulkhead Charlie 14." Shows Marines talking, readying their weapons, preparing tanks and Warthogs, or just loitering, until we see Sergeant Johnson walking through a line of soldiers}'' Sergeant Johnson: "You heard the lady! Move like you've got a purpose!" Cortana: "This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill." Sergeant Johnson (Easy): "Men...keep your eyes downrange, fingers on your triggers, and we all go home in one piece." {Pause} "Am I right Marines?!" Sergeant Johnson (Normal): "Once again, it is our job to finish what the flyboys started. We are leaving this ship platoon, and engaging the Covenant on solid ground. When we meet the enemy, we will rip their skulls from their spines, and toss 'em away, laughin'!" {Pause} "Am I right, Marines?" Sergeant Johnson (Heroic): "Men, here is where we show those split-chin squid-head sons of bitches that they could not have picked a worse enemy than the human race. We are going to blow the hell out of those dumb bugs until we don't have anything left to shoot 'em with! And then, we are going to strangle them with their own-living-guts!" {Pause} "Am I right, Marines?" Sergeant Johnson (Legendary): "Men, we led those dumb bugs out to the middle of nowhere to keep 'em from gettin' their filthy claws on Earth. But, we stumbled onto somethin' they're so hot for, that they're scramblin' over each other to get it. Well, I don't care if it's God's own personal anti-son-of-a-bitch machine, or a giant hula hoop, we're not gonna let 'em have it! What we will let 'em have is a belly full of lead, and a pool of their own blood to drown in!" {Pause} "Am I right, Marines?" Marines: "Sir! Yes sir!" Sergeant Johnson: "Mmm-hmm. Damn right I am. Now move it out! Double time!" {camera angle changes to outside of where they were. Marines running, the sarge is walking} Cortana: "Attention all personnel: We are reengaging the enemy. Internal and external contact imminent." Sergeant Johnson: "All you greenhorns who wanted to see Covenant up close...this is gonna be your lucky day." {cut to computer screen} >X - CORTANA 1 0 CRYOSTOR. 23.4.7 >(PRIORITY ALPHA) >UNSEAL THE HUSHED CASKET Tech Officer Sam Marcus: "Whoa! Sir?" Tech Chief Thom Sheperd: "Right. Let's thaw him out." {begin pressing buttons} Tech Officer Sam Marcus: "Okay. Bringing low-level systems online. Cracking the case in thirty seconds." {pause, as they show Master Chief's cryo tube} "He's hot! pulling the pins in five." {enter Master Chief} Part 02: Reveille (testing only happens in Easy & Normal) {tube cover goes up} Tech Officer Sam Marcus (always up top, with radio sound): "His tube shows green. Cycle complete." Tech Chief Thom Sheperd: "Sorry for the quick thaw, Master Chief. Things are a little hectic right now. The disorientation should pass quickly." Sam: "Welcome back, sir! We'll have you battle ready stat." Thom: "Chief, please look around the room. I need to get a calibration reading for your battle suit's diagnostics." {look around} Thom: "Good. Thank you sir." Sam: "I'm bringing your health monitors online, sir." {health appears} Thom: "Vital signs look normal. No freezer burn. Okay sir, go ahead and climb out of the cryo tube." {Master Chief gets out of tube} Thom: "I gave you a double dose of the wake-up stim. Take a quick walk around the cryo bay and join me at the optical diagnostics station when you're ready." {Thom walks over, Master Chief stands on red square} Thom: "I know the ordinance techs usually take care of your targeting sensors, but we're short of time, Chief. Just look at each of the flashing panels to target them. When you lock on, it'll change color." {Chief looks at the flashing lights} Thom: "Okay, that looks good..." Sam: "Sir, I'm getting some calibration errors. I'm going to invert your looking pitch, so you can see if you like it better that way." {pitch is inverted} "Try targeting the flashing lights again. Is that better or should I switch it back?" {Chief decides} Sam: "I'm ready for the energy shield test now." Thom: "Please follow me to the energy shield test station." Cortana (on loudspeaker): "Fire teams, report to defensive positions Alpha through Sierra: Sensors show inbound Covenant boarding craft. Stand by to repel boarders." Thom: "Okay, bring his energy shields online please." {shields appear} Sam: "Alright. Shields read as fully charged." Thom: "Okay Sir. Bring them down to test the automatic recharge." {shields get zapped away, recharge} Sam: "Recharging normal. It's showing green across the board." Captain Keyes (radio): "Bridge to Cryo 2, this is Captain Keyes. Send the Master Chief to the bridge immediately." Thom: "Captain, we'll have to skip the weapons diagnostics and I-" Captain Keyes (radio): "On the double, crewman." Thom: "Aye aye sir. {Pause} The skipper seems jumpy, we'd better get moving. We'll find you weapons later." Sam: "Okay. I'll leave the self-diagnostics running, at least." Thom: "Good idea. You'd better get to your evac group, Sam!" Sam: "Affirmative. just have to reset the computer and I'm outta here!" {banging on the door} "Oh God! They're trying to get through the door! Security! Intruders in Cryo 2! No, please don't- EHHHH!!!" Thom: "Sam! Sam! C'mon, we've got to get the hell out of here. This way!" {he leads Master Chief out and down a corridor, door explodes, kills crewman. The Master Chief finds a crewman battling the Covenant while another crewman is killed by an explosion) Crewman 2: Secure those blast doors! Move! MOVE! (A few crewmen run into the room while the doors are closing) Crewman 1: They're right behind us! (He is hit by a plasma bolt while his comrades continue through. One makes it through quickly, the other is slower) Crewman 3: Wait for me! (He is killed by a plasma explosion and the doors shut.) Crewman: (If you stay in the room) Master Chief, the situation's secure here. You're probably needed somewhere else! (Chief finds his way to another room with an Elite, Marines fires to it, it fled} Marine 1: "Chief, Cortana says, get to the bridge, double quick!" (The Chief makes his way to a room where a Marine is helping some crewmen battle the Covenant boarders) Marine 2: "Sir! The Captain needs you on the bridge, ASAP! You better follow me." {as they come upon more Covenant} "Get clear, Chief!" {as they get to the bridge} "Captain Keyes is waiting for us, Sir!" {Master Chief approaches Keyes} Master Chief: "Captain Keyes." Captain Keyes: "Good to see you, Master Chief. Things aren't going well. Cortana did her best, but we never really had a chance." Cortana: "A dozen Covenant superior battleships against a single . Given those odds I'm content with three... make that four kills." {to Master Chief} "Sleep well?" Master Chief: "No thanks to your driving, yes." Cortana: "So, you did miss me."NOTE this may sound like "So you didn't sleep." {loud explosion} Captain Keyes: "Report!" Cortana: "It must have been one of their boarding parties! I'd guess an Anti-Matter Charge!" Fire Control Officer: "Ma'am! Fire control for the main cannon is offline!" Cortana: "Captain, the cannon was my last offensive option!" Captain Keyes: "Alright, that's enough. I'm initiating Cole Protocol Article 2. We're abandoning the Autumn. That means you too, Cortana." Cortana: "While you do what, go down with the ship?" Captain Keyes: "In a manner of speaking. The object we found, I'm going to try and land the Autumn on it." Cortana: "With all due respect, Sir, this war has enough dead heroes." Captain Keyes: "I appreciate your concern, Cortana, but it's not up to me. Protocol is clear. Destruction or capture of a shipboard AI is absolutely unacceptable, that's means you're leaving the ship. Lock in a selection of emergency landing zones, upload them to my neural lace, and then sort yourself for a hard transfer." Cortana: "Aye aye, Sir." {Cortana's hologram disappears} Captain Keyes: "Which is where you come in, Chief. Get Cortana off this ship. Keep her away from the enemy. If they capture her, they'll learn everything. Force deployment, weapons research... Earth." Master Chief: "I understand." {Cortana reappears} Cortana: "The Autumn will continue evasive maneuvers until you initiate a landing sequence. Not that you'll listen, but I'd suggest letting my subroutines handle the final approach." Captain Keyes: "Excellent work, Cortana. Thank you. Are you ready?" (Cortana looks about the bridge for a moment.) Cortana: "...Yank me." {Keyes pulls a data chip out of the holotank and gives to to the Chief. Chief slides the chip in his helmet} Captain Keyes: "Good luck, Master Chief." Part 03: AI Constructs and Cyborgs First! Cortana: "Hmm... Your architecture isn't much different from the Autumn's..." Master Chief: "Don't get any funny ideas." Captain Keyes: {Handing you his pistol} "I don't keep it loaded, so you'll have to find ammo as you go." {If you return to the Bridge and kill anyone there} Cortana: "What the hell are you doing!?! (On radio) Security to the bridge, the Master Chief has gone rampant. Take him down boys. {Upon seeing a group of Marines engaging the Covenant in the mess hall} Cortana: "Those Marines could use some help, Chief. Do what you do best." {If your shields drop} Cortana: "Keep your head down, there's two of us in here now, remember?!" {Upon coming across a group of three marines, and hearing a large explosion} Marine 4: "What the hell? Did something just hit us?" Marine 5: "Move out! Back to the airlock!" {Upon first seeing a Covenant boarding vessel} Captain Keyes (over loudspeakers): "Combat teams on decks five through nine, fall back to secondary defensive positions." Cortana: "They're using our lifeboat airlocks to attach their boarding craft...we go out and they come in. Clever bastards..." {A few minutes later, during a fight} Captain Keyes (over loudspeakers): "Ops personnel on decks nine through twelve, report to evac stations now." {As you come into a room where the Covenant are on a ledge above you} Cortana: "Covenant! On the landing above us!" {After the battle on the ledges} Captain Keyes (over loudspeaker): "All hands. This is the Captain. Prepare to abandon ship. Combat teams, repel boarders until Ops personnel are away. Good luck. Keyes out." {As you see a lifepod launching with lasers bursting all around it} Cortana: "The lifepods are launching. We should hurry." {Pause, while lots of explosions occur. You look through a window and see three lifepods launching. One of them is hit by enemy fire and explodes} Cortana: "The Covenant are destroying the lifepods...they really don't want us on that ring. (Pause) Warning... blast doors closing! We have to use the ship's maintenance access ways. Follow the navpoint, it will lead you to an opening." Captain Keyes (over loudspeaker): "Combat teams Alpha through November, pull out to nearest evac station." {As you move around in the tunnels in Easy and Normal mode only} Cortana: "I'm detecting Covenant movement outside the accessways. Activating motion tracker. Let's find a safe exit." {If you go out the wrong exit} Cortana: "We're too close. We need to find another route." {If you go out the right exit} Cortana: "Motion tracker shows all clear." {Coming to a broken door, Easy and Normal Mode only} Cortana: "Wait... we need to get through that door, but it's been damaged by an explosion. Analyzing... The door's control mechanism is offline, but it's taken a lot of damage. You should be able to bash it open with the butt of your weapon." {A while later, during a fight} Captain Keyes (over loudspeaker): "Combat teams Sierra through Victor, prepare for evac." {As you cross through the control room for your cryo bay and see Elites standing in the bay} Cortana: "It looks like the Covenant wanted to catch you napping." {A while later, during a fight} Captain Keyes (loudspeaker): "All combat personnel, fall back to tertiary defensive positions." {Later, while passing through a damaged part of the ship} Cortana: "The damage to the superstructure is extensive...I don't know how much more abuse the Autumn can take!" {Later, fight} Captain Keyes (loudspeaker): "Combat teams, fall back to secondary defensive positions." {As you pass a lifeboat} Cortana: "There's one last lifeboat! Quickly, get aboard before it launches!" Part 04: Escape Frightened Marine: (trips and falls) "Oh no...oh no!" (Picked up and thrown into lifepod) "ahhh" Cortana: "Now would be a very good time to leave!" Master Chief: (Stepping into the lifepod) "Punch it." Pilot: "Aye aye, Sir." {Lifepod launches} Pilot: "We're disengaged. Goin' fer minimum safe distance." Panicking Marine: "We're gonna make it, aren't we, Sir? I don't wanna die out here!" {The Chief pats him on the shoulder} Cortana: "Look!" lifeboat hits Halo's atmosphere.]] {As Halo swings into view and the Bumblebee drops towards it} Strapped-in Marine: "What is that thing, Lieutenant?" Pilot: "Hell if I know. But we're landin' on it." Panicking Marine: "The Autumn! She's been hit!" Cortana: "I knew it! The Autumn's accelerating, Keyes is going in manual!" Pilot: "Heads-up everyone, this is it. We're entering the ring's atmosphere in five..." Cortana: "Sure you wouldn't rather take a seat?" Master Chief: "We'll be fine." Cortana: "If I still had fingers, they'd be crossed." Walkthroughs Easy Walkthrough Part 01: Reveille Welcome to the world of Halo! First thing's first. Climb out of the Cryo tube. Do your Aiming Diagnostics Test, then your Shielding Diagnostics Test. Then, exit the room with your pal. Don't follow him though unless you want to lose your health, find your own way through, it's simple and straightforward. Now, follow the Marine who will lead you to the bridge. Part 02: AI Constructs and Cyborgs First As you leave the Bridge, your Pistol will appear. Your first three enemies in the game, two Minor Grunts and one Major Grunt. Take them down with your Pistol, it shouldn't be that hard, even for a beginner. Reload your Pistol. Walk into the cafeteria, and you will automatically pick up an Assault Rifle. Take down all the enemies in the room, it shoudn't be that hard. You can hide behind the Steel barrier and snipe down Grunts and Minor Elites with your Pistols zoom ability. Use headshots to take them down for a quick and effective kill. Anywho, once they're all done, swap your Assault Rifle for the Plasma Pistol. The Plasma Pistol may look like a real bad weapon, but don't judge it from it's looks. Now, exit the cafeteria. By now, your weapons should be the Plasma Pistol and the normal Pistol. The advantage of the Plasma Pistol is that it does not need to reload, but the disadvantage is that it will overheat and run out of ammo quickly. After preparing weapons and all, follow the hall until you come to an Elite who foolishly has its back turned to you. Melee and proceed. Continue onwards, and you will reach two Marines about to be killed by a Covenant boarding party. Don't go near the Marines unless you want to either die or lose quite a fair amount of Health. Anyway, when they come out, charge your Plasma Pistol at the Elite(s) (the number of Elites depend on chance) and take care of the rest with your Pistol. Go inside the Covenant Boarding Ship and pick up the Overshield. You might need it. An Overshield will protect your shield. Then proceed into the dark hallway. Some survivors of the last skirmish might still be here, so beware. Use your flashlight when necessary. In the next hallway, you'll see some Marines firing. Instead of joining them, turn right. A panicked Grunt will come running towards you. Kill him. You'll find yourself in an ideal flanking position. Use your Pistol to take them down, and use your Plasma Pistol to take care of the rest. The result: corpses of Elites and Grunts. Swap your Plasma Pistol for the dead Elites Plasma Rifle. After the battle, continue through. A Plasma Grenade will kill your Marines, so don't go near them... yet. Now, proceed through and use your Plasma Rifle to take down the enemies which consist of a Minor Elite and several Grunts. Swap your Plasma Rifle for the Plasma Rifle that used to belong to the now-dead Elite. Go into the next hallway, which will be infested with Covenant. Use a mixture of Plasma Rifle bursts and Pistol rounds to take them down. The next area will have some allies fleeing from a group of Covenant. Kill the Elite first, as he poses more of a threat towards you and your allies. Then, melee the Grunts to death, it's a waste of ammo trying to shoot them down here. Continue through the hallway. It'll lead you to some stairs with enemies scattered everywhere. Doesn't matter, take them out with your Pistol scope and your Plasma Rifle when they get close. Bear in mind that you must always swap Plasma weapons frequently. Swap your Plasma Rifle for another Plasma Rifle with more ammo. After you have finished the enemies on the top level off, there would have been annother Minor Elite and more Grunts on the bottom level, however, they are no matter. Take them down with your Plasma Rifle. Go back up the steps and continue on through the doors. There should be a heap of enemies here. No matter, you have your Marines to help you, if you haven't killed them yet. Take the Health Pack if necessary. Retreat when yor shields are down. In the next hall, there'll be about seven Grunts and an Elite behind a Covenant Shield. Take the Grunts down; the Elite will ignore you unless you come up close to him. Take the Grunts out with your Pistol and own the Elite with your Plasma Rifle. Keep on proceeding, eventually you'll meet Grunts a fair distance opposite from you. Scope in and put the Grunts into a permanent trip to sleep with your Pistol. Then, proceed. Cortana will tell you to follow the NavPoint into the airlock. Use your flashlight to find your way through. After you have found your way through, melee the door, walk forward, turn left and melee the Grunt with your weapon. He will die instantly. Next, there will be a bunch of Covenant. Kill them with any method you please. Replenish your Plasma Rifle. Continue down the right way and you'll reach the blackened and charred hallways of the ship. The lone Major Elite at the end of the hall shouldn’t have spotted you yet. Keep your distance and scope him with your Pistol. If the Pistol won't kill him, then the explosion will. Go into the charred parts of the room. Another explosion will occur, killing all but maybe a few Grunts. Take them out with your Plasma Rifle, and go into the airlock. There will be two Grunts, melee them. Then, use your flashlight to aid your way through. Eventually, you'll reach a place full of Marines fighting Elites and Grunts. Take them all down, unless you'll want a death toll of Marines. Contunue through. You'll be opposite some barricades, and some Fragmentation Grenades. Pick them up, and throw them onto the other side, which will be full of Grunts and one Major Elite. Once they are owned, jump over the barricades, and go into the lifeship. Congratulations! You have finished the first level of the Halo gaming series! Normal Walkthrough Part 01: The Pillar of Autumn {Cinematic} Part 02: Reveille Welcome to Halo! This first part is kind of easy, but don't let that give you a bad impression of the game. For now, just follow the Marine's instructions carefully. Aim at the flashing panels and charge your energy shield. After that, Captain Keyes will order Master Chief to the bridge, skipping your weapons training. Too bad. Sam the wonderful technician, 'll get killed when an Elite manages to blow through the door. His friend will run out of the cyro bay, asking you to follow him. Ok, so he didn't make it either. Instead, jump over the pipe, turn right and go down the hall. There will be another dead technician in front of the door. Go forward, and you will trigger an explosion from a couple of burning pipes. It won't drain your shields though. Go through the door and crouch below a half opened blast door. The scene behind is utter chaos. Two Elites are firing at a group of innocent technicians, but the blast doors will eventually close and trap the nasty Covenant inside. Go through the only door in the place, and enter the dark hallway. You might want to activate your flashlight by pressing the white button (or by pressing Q if you're playing on a PC). After the door opens, a Minor Elite will roar at you, but he'll retreat when shot by two Marines. Proceed onwards. Then you will meet a Marine that will lead you the rest of the way to the bridge. Walk towards Captain Keyes and trigger the cinematic. Part 03: AI Constructs and Cyborgs First! All right, Keyes has given you the Pistol and I know you're aching to shoot something with it, but you can't use it just yet. Get out of the bridge to the hallway you came from. Your Pistol should activate, and some Grunts will appear in the hallway, panicking when they see you. Make short work of them. Congratulations, you’ve killed you're first Covenant! But don't spend too much time celebrating. This is just a small victory. A door will open, and you'll see several Marines fighting a group of Grunts and an Elite. Pick up the Assault Rifle, reload and start firing at the Elite, spraying and bashing until he goes down. Mop up the rest of the Grunts as well. An additional groups of Covenant will pour in from an open door on the other end of the hall. Two Elites and lots of Grunts will be there. Zoom in with the Pistol and take out the Grunts with headshots and rapidly advance on the attacking aliens. Spray the Elites with Assault rifle fire and melees until they are down. Beware however, as these guys are very strong and can whack you to death. Proceed to the next room, paste the walls with Grunts and carry on. You might want to try out one of the Covenant plasma weapons. Try them out and see if you like them. You can't reload them but they're a lot of fun and are powerful indeed. After preparing weapons and all, follow the hall until you come to an Elite who foolishly has its back turned to you. Melee and proceed. Continue onwards, and you will reach two Marines about to be killed by a Covenant boarding party. Charge in, whacking, shooting and decimating anything that moves. It might be intimidating if it's your first try but it's a lot of fun. Remember you do have Marine back-up. After the fight, pick up one of the Overshields at the end of the craft. Then proceed into the dark hallway. Some survivors of the last skirmish might still be here, so beware. Use your flashlight when necessary. In the next hallway, you'll see some Marines firing. Instead of joining them, turn right. A panicked Grunt will come running towards you. Kill him. You'll find yourself in an ideal flanking position. Spray them with bullets and retreat when you need to reload. The aliens, not able to withstand the crossfire, will soon fall back. Engage and annihilate as they do. After the battle, replenish your ammo and supplies, and continue on. A Plasma Grenade detonation will kill a Marine in the passageway in front of you. Turn right and aid the Marines in killing the Covenant. The next hallway will be infested with a healthy population of enemies. Deal with them any way you see fit, taking cover when your shields are down. Remember that Overshield? If you still have some left, try and get rid of it in this fight. After you've killed all the Covenant in the vicinity, go inside the Boarding craft and retrieve another one of them. The next area has two desperate unarmed technicians fleeing from a menacing group of nasty aliens. First, deal with the covenant on the right, taking down the Elite's shield and bashing him to death. Or for a change, use the deadly pistol combo. Melee the Grunts as well. Then focus on the Grunts and the Elite on the left. Then go back left, and get one of those Health Packs if needed. Continue. Next part: The stairs. This might seem intimidating but it's not. At least not on Normal, on Legendary this part is a pain in the ass. Put your pistol to good use on the Grunts while climbing the stairs. Once on top, proceed to spray the Elites with gunfire as well as the Gruns and Elites that appear. After you've finished those off, kill the remaining Grunts downstairs. You'll immediately notice the many dead bodies of Marines lying here. Further down the hallway; the perpetrators. Avenge their deathst mercilessly. In the next hall, there'll be about seven Grunts and an Elite behind an Energy shied. Kill him with the deadly Pistol combo. When proceeding you'll notice a life pod being destroyed when you look out the window. Kill the Grunts guarding the airlocks and proceed to the waypoint Cortana gives you. Use your flashlight to find your way in these cramped technician's hallways. When you emerge, knock down the door and walk forward, melee the Grunt while you're at it. You can choose to pick them off here one by one, or instead charge in and blast them. Or yet again shoot one and see what happens. Take them out any way your heart desires. Continue down the right way and you'll reach the blackened and charred hallways of the ship. The lone Elite at the end of the hall shouldn’t have spotted you yet. An explosion should be triggered, half draining the Elite's shield and making him easier to kill. The Grunts nearby will be killed by the ensuing explosions. Killed by their own fleet's doing. Go into the tunnel, turn right, and kill both Grunts lurking there Emerging from the tunnels, you reach a place where an Elite and lots of Grunts are combating Marines. Like most fights on this level, there is no real strategy. Surprise your fellow creature/alien/animal and whack him in the side. Finish off the Grunts while they run for cover and continue on ahead. After a lot of Grunts you'll reach a barricade chock-full of Covenant bad guys. You can flank them by going into the hallway on your rigt or just shoot them from where you stand. When confronted with large groups of enemies, your first priority should always be to reduce the incoming fire as much and as fast as possible. That being said, aim for the Grunts and take them down. The less guns shooting at you, the less distraction when dealing with the Elites. After mopping them up, you'll reach yet another barricade. The final one. This part is pretty fun. Pick up the fragmentation grenades. There's a group of Grunts and a Major Elite on the other side. Greet them appropiately, using your new found toys. After you're done, walk to the lifeboat and enjoy the cinematic. Legendary Walkthrough Video Walkthrough Legendary rpWtUzBOkCI Part 01: The Pillar of Autumn {Cinematic} Part 02: Reveille Needless to say, you should be able to make it to the bridge without difficulty. Just follow the only path forward and try not to get caught in any explosions or crossfire. Part 03: AI Constructs and Cyborgs First! As you leave the bridge, you'll come across your first enemies on Legendary. Three Grunts. Only peek in far enough to shoot one at a time. Aim for the head and nail them each in turn. Step back through to door to reload as necessary. If you leave the bridge extremely quickly, you will be able to skip the pistol and grunts. Go forward and pick up the assualt rifle past the door. Kill some aliens to get another weapon. Then go back near the bridge. You should have three weapons now. The next encounter in the mess hall is your first real fight and can be very nasty. Get through this battle as fast as possible. You want to do as much as you can while there are still Marines around creating a distraction. First, pick up the assault rifle in the doorway. Switch back to your pistol, zoom in and look for a lone Grunt. He may have survived the onslaught of your Marines and he needs to go down. After he's toast, switch back to the assault rifle and reload it while you're running straight ahead at the two Elites in front of you. If you can club them with your rifle from behind go for it. If not, just lay into the closest one with the assault rifle, bashing and even reloading if necessary. Pick up the plasma rifle it dropped, ditch your assault rifle, and proceed to blast the other Elite, being careful not to hit any Marines. The plasma rifle you just picked up absolutely rules this level in my opinion. I say this because it can quickly and easily dispatch Elites, even from long distances. Once you start connecting with shots, Elites will just stand and twitch while you pour on the hurt. They don't have any room to dodge like they do in later levels. As usual be careful not to overheat, but even if you do, they're usually so mad by that point they'll rush you and you can melee them or switch to your pistol, which you should still have at this point. So back to the mess hall. Head towards the new group of enemies at the far end of the room. Three Elites and several Grunts show up to ruin your day. The Marines should be taking a lot of fire for you, so pause to dispatch a few Elites or toss a few grenades if the opportunity presents itself, but soon you should head through the enemy and through the doors they used to enter. Once you're out of the mess hall, clean up any Grunts in this next hallway. You can then peek back into the mess hall and take out one enemy at a time without too much of a problem. Remember there are two entrances to the mess hall from where you are now. Use them both. Definitely take out as many Elites as you can while peeking in. If that's a problem, just go for Grunts. If your plasma rifle runs out of ammo, run in and get another one. Once you've killed all the Grunts the remaining Elites will rush into the hallway after you. Leave a grenade for them to run into and mop up any leftovers. Congratulate yourself and go scavenge the battlefield for grenades, a health pack, and the fullest plasma rifle. Follow the hallways (bashing an Elite in the back on the way) and you should come across the first boarding party blowing open a door into the ship. Immediately after you see the explosion toss a plasma grenade into the doorway that was just blown open. Follow it up with another thrown deeper into the alien ship. After they go off, run in and finish off any leftovers. Don't pick up the overshield yet! Follow the hall and you should come across a few Grunts and an Elite in a darkened hallway. Toss them a grenade to soften them up. After finishing them off, then you can go back to pick up the overshield. Follow the hallways until you see some Marines fighting ahead of you. Turn right into the hall before you get to them and follow it around to the left. You should be in a nice flanking position now, so start chucking grenades and blasting away. Many waves of Covenant will show up, but they all seem pretty concentrated on the Marines ahead of them, so they shouldn't be much of a problem. Especially since you want them to take down your overshield. Yes, you read correctly. Leave one Grunt alive to take down your overshield. You can't pick up a new overshield if you still have any vestiges of an old one left. Go back and pick up a fresh one, and grab that health pack on the way to the next area if you need it. Next, you'll see Marines fighting on your left down a darkened hallway. Ignore them and follow the hall ahead, then left. Drop a grenade into the middle of the Covenant and blast any Grunts nearby. As before, the Elites will focus mainly on the marines and should be easy to take down. The next group of Covenant has already blasted a way onto the Autumn. Too bad you couldn't catch these guys as they boarded. This section is pretty straightforward, though not necessarily easy. Use cover often to recharge, throw those grenades, and try to focus on one enemy at a time. Take out Grunts first to reduce incoming fire, then Elites. After you've fought your way past them, grab an overshield and scavenge as usual. After crouching under a door, run through the next hall until you can just see a health pack on the left by a door. There's a piece of junk just to the right of the door, but you should be able to squeeze a grenade between it and the wall. Aim for the doorway and you should blow up a lot of this group. Back up and turn to your right. There should be a doorway that leads around to a flanking position on the remaining troops. There will probably be a lone Elite here to blast through. Toss another grenade once you finish him off and follow the hall around. Mop up any survivors moving back and forth between the main hallway and this flanking hall. Once again you want your overshield to get depleted here so you can go pick up another one. If you have a partially damaged one, you can take it down yourself by bouncing assault rifle bullets off an energy shield. You'll definitely want a full overshield for the next section. You should also grab the health pack even if you're only moderately wounded. You're going to need all the health you can get for the next battle. Next comes the stairs. This is probably the hardest part of the level. Rush in and run straight up the stairs to the top level. When you reach the top head left and go recharge in the corner of the room (that's the corner immediately on your right and up one level as you entered this room). Blast Covenant only if they get directly in your way. Now if you're facing the middle there should be a door to your right and the exit from this room further around the landing to your right. Take about five seconds to blast an Elite if one's nearby then head to the door on your right. It should be opening slowly for a pack of Elites and Grunts. As soon as the door is open wide enough, drop a grenade in the center of the room. This should blow them all up, but instead of staying to watch continue on around and exit the room. As soon as you get out, turn right and bury yourself in the corner immediately on your right as you enter this room. There isn't much cover here just inside the door, but it should be enough. Just peek out and whittle down the enemy one by one. Go back in the room after the top level is clear and finish off any stragglers on the bottom level. An Elite and a few Grunts should be down there. Scavenge thoroughly after they've been eliminated. Go back up now and leave the stair room. You should be looking down a long hallway at a group of Covenant. From this far off, shoot at the Grunts with whatever is laying around from the stair room. Use charged shots from those plasma pistols. You may not hit anything, but they were just going to go to waste anyway. Once you've thinned their numbers, move slowly down the hall running from cover to cover until your behind the energy shield. Toss a grenade, then peek out and blast anybody you can in the confusion. Repeat until everything is dead. Now there should be just a few stragglers between you and that well-deserved health pack. Again, send a lot of charged shots of plasma down the hall to make your job easier before moving in for the kill. Move ahead and use your pistol long-range on the Grunts at the end of the escape pod hall. Enter the maintenance shafts. There are several exits from the maintenance shafts and you should use all of them. Peek out, throw a grenade or blast a grunt, then retreat and go to a different exit. The last exit empties into some hallways that lead back to the Covenant, so use those halls to fire from as well, then go back in the tunnels. Occasionally you get them so twisted up coming from different places you can walk right up behind one and bash him. Be patient, look for opportunities to take one out each enemy by himself, and whittle them down until they're all gone. The next hall probably has an Elite in it, so be careful of him as well. Pass through the cryochamber and on to the next hallway. Blast the Elite at the end of the hall from long range, but keep running forward. An explosion should make him easy to finish off. Retreat into the long hallway. Peek out and shoot at Grunts. Be patient and a few more explosions should take almost all of them out for you. Head back into the maintenance shafts. Take out some stress on the Grunts in the tunnel, then when you see an exit in front of you run up and throw a grenade out of it into the middle of the hallway. Quickly back up and turn left. Move forward and take a right then throw another couple of grenades out of the blocked exit. Back up again, turn left, and go through the last exit. Turn left and you should see just the tops of a few Grunts in the corner. Toss a grenade into their midst, then head back to the right to clean up. After securing this area, scavenging, and picking up the health pack, look for a blue cylindrical thing by itself. Near it is a door, which will lead you to a few Grunts. Take them out, then head right around to a nice little flanking spot blocked by some junk. Toss all of your grenades (you'll get a lot more soon) to soften them up, and then go back around through the halls or just jump and squat over the junk to finish them off. Now for the last fight of the level. This part is fun and easy. Crouch down when you see a pile of frag grenades scattered in front of you. Slowly creep up to the pile and fill up, staying crouched the whole time. Move back, staying crouched and chuck all your grenades over into the fray, being very careful not to bounce one back towards yourself. Move back up and fill up again. Keep throwing grenades until you're completely satisfied that everything nearby has been blown to smithereens. Enter the maintenance shaft to your left if you're extra cautious and peek out of the exits looking for any leftover Covenant. Any stragglers should be easy prey for such a hardened veteran of this level. You'll know everybody bad is dead when Cortana tells you to leave. Get back to the escape pod and you're done. (Hint: try the triple weapon carring glitch) Trivia *In the first chapter, when you go out the cryo-tube, inmediatly jump into it and walk forward, then the door will close and you will be trapped in the cryo-tube and you can see your body without the head. *In the part when you see an elite sceaming and you don't have any weapon, stand in the door with the red light, then the marines will shoot the elite and,after a few moments, the elite will freeze. *When you get your pistol after you are on the bridge, you may go back to the bridge and kill Captain Keyes and other men. after one is killed Cortana will yell "The Chief's Gone Rampant!" and call in marines. These marines will be invincable. *After you get the pistol from Captain Keyes. When you go into the first room, look to your right, you should see Sergent Johnson standing next to a table. He won't fight. If you look inside the room when you are still inside the bridge by flycam or devmode, you can see him but you cannot see other marines.